


Remus’ Confession

by epicdrqco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicdrqco/pseuds/epicdrqco
Summary: Remus has something to confess to Sirius, but is worried it will make him an outcast.





	Remus’ Confession

“Remus?”

Remus looked up. Lily was standing in front of him, a look of worry across her face. Remus knew why. His eyes were red and puffy from spending dinner in the bathroom, crying. He had just gotten a letter from his father. He said that once Remus turned seventeen, he would be out of the house for good. This was because of one reason and one reason only; Remus was gay. 

Remus always questioned his sexuality, ever since he had been attracted to boys in a closer way than friendship. And by boys, he meant Sirius Black. Remus and Sirius were almost exact opposites. But Remus thought he was perfect. Sirius was openly gay, and that might have been because his parents already hated him. He couldn’t be an outcast anymore, and no one seemed to mind this news about Sirius, but it was difficult for Remus to be open about it, too, since his father had a reputation that could easily be ruined by this. 

He had told his father that he might be attracted to boys, which was seen as a sin in the wizarding world by many. His father was one of them. He hadn’t talked to Remus all summer, only writing to him to communicate. Remus, only being fourteen, felt isolated and abandoned by his father. He had tried everything he could to get his father to talk to him, but nothing worked. He slowly began to accept the fact that his father would be mad at him for whatever reason he believed being gay was a sin. 

“Remus, what’s wrong?” Lily had sat down next to Remus on the couch in the empty Gryffindor Common Room.

“Can I tell you something?” Remus asked, hoping that for some reason Lily would say no.

“Of course! You can tell me anything.” Lily placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

“If you don’t want to be my friend after this, I get it, it’s okay,”

“Remus, it can’t be that bad, just tell me.” Lily turned her body to face more towards Remus.

“I’m gay.” Remus avoided eye contact with Lily while saying it. He felt ashamed and could feel himself reddening just by admitting that.

“Remus, why wouldn’t I want to be your friend? It’s okay to be gay, it’s who you are,” Lily hugged Remus, rubbing his back. 

A tear fell down Remus’ cheek. Lily didn’t care that he was gay, and it felt amazing. 

After a while of hugging, Lily pulled away and asked him, “Do you like anyone?”

Remus nodded, and a wide grin spread across Lily’s face. She raised her eyebrows, which Remus took as a sign to tell her who. “Sirius,” he blushed while saying his name. Now that he had come out to one of his best friends, he felt different about Sirius, like it could actually happen. 

“Sirius what?” James had walked into the Common Room, followed by Sirius. He caught a glimpse of Remus and Lily sitting very close to each other on the couch and jokingly said, “Moony! Are you stealing my girlfriend?” 

Lily rolled her eyes and got up. She patted Remus on the shoulder and whispered, “Tell him,” so only he could hear it. She walked up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories and disappeared. 

“James, can I borrow your cloak?” Remus got up from the couch and walked towards James and Sirius.

“Yeah, why?” James pulled the cloak out of his bag and handed it to Remus.

“I wanted to go out for a walk,” Remus said. “Want to join me, Sirius?”

“Sure,” Sirius grabbed Remus’ arm and practically pulled him out of the portrait hole. He took the cloak from Remus and covered both of them with it. They had both grown a little over the summer and had to walk closer together to keep from being seen. Whenever their hands brushed each other’s, Remus’ heart would skip a beat. 

When they reached the front doors, they silently crept out into the warm summer night. Sirius took the cloak off of them and stuffed it in his pocket somehow. They walked silently to the lake and it wasn’t until Remus sat down near the edge of the lake that any of them said anything. 

“Is something wrong, Moony?” Sirius said, turning to look at Remus. “You look like you’ve been crying,”

“I have, but does that always mean something’s wrong?” Remus smiled to himself, knowing what Sirius’ response would be. 

“Is this a riddle?” Sirius said, looking genuinely defeated.

Remus laughed, but shook his head. “No, Sirius,”

They stayed silent for a while after that. Sirius looked at the night sky, his eyes reflecting the stars. His hair was messy, but beautiful, and he had a smile on his face. It wasn’t until Sirius looked at him that Remus realized he had been looking at Sirius, not the sky.

“Did you want to talk about something?” Sirius said, looking at the sky again. 

“Why would you think I wanted to?” Remus asked, loving the feeling of making Sirius confused.

Sirius laughed before answering. “Because nobody goes on walks with me just for the fun of it, there’s always something someone wants to talk about.” Sirius stretched his legs outwards and put his hands behind him, shifting his weight on them, like Remus had been sitting. 

Sirius continued looking at the stars. Remus looked down at his hand, inches away from Sirius’. He moved his hand a little closer, not sure if wanted to hold it or not. He was about to touch his hand when Sirius started talking.

“Why isn’t looking at stars this fun during Astronomy?” Sirius looked at Remus again, his eyes shining and a slight smile playing at his lips.

“Probably because it’s a class,” Remus said, grinning. He decided to quit being a coward, and scooted closer to Sirius. The smile on Sirius’ face immediately vanished and he looked nervous. “You know, there was something I wanted to talk about,”

“Yeah?” Sirius swallowed and looked into Remus’ eyes, searching for an answer.

“But I don’t think I want to say it just yet, so I’ll show you.” And with that, Remus leaned in and placed his lips onto Sirius’. It was a quick peck, but a kiss nonetheless. Remus pulled back and looked at Sirius for a reaction.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say it?” Sirius was breathless and was looking at Remus differently now.

“I’m gay, Sirius, and I like you.” All the courage Remus had just felt was gone now. What was he thinking? How could Sirius like a nerd like him? 

“Remus...I like you, too,” Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus, his hand reaching up to hold his face. His thumb brushed across Remus’ jaw and he pressed the sides of their bodies together. 

Remus broke the kiss and motioned for Sirius to sit on his lap. Sirius straddled Remus and they began kissing again. Remus opened his mouth slightly, and Sirius slid his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Sirius had one hand on Remus’ cheek, the other in his hair, pushing his mouth onto Remus’. Remus was holding Sirius’ waist, their bodies flush up against each other’s.

When they broke away, neither of them could stop smiling. They both stood up and Sirius slid the cloak over them. They walked to the castle, holding hands. Remus decided that being gay wasn’t so bad, no matter what his father thought about it. He was with Sirius, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t completely satisfied by how fast the story moves but I think it’s kinda cute so I had to post it. Also I wrote this in like an hour so if there’s any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
